Be There For Me
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: What happened after the episode Sleepless in Miami, when Ryan dropped Natalia off at her place. Ryan comforts Natalia, and things go on from there. Natalia/Ryan one shot... romance and friendship


****

**Be There For Me**

**Summary: What happened after the episode Sleepless in Miami, when Ryan dropped Natalia off at her place. Ryan comforts Natalia, and things go on from there. Natalia/Ryan one shot... romance and friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything CSI Miami related... wish I owned Ryan though :) this is my first attempt at this pairing thanks to this episode changing my mind and started to like them**

* * *

"I'll take you home now Natalia," Ryan spoke up as he came outside to where she was sitting on a bench.

"Thank you," she nods, slowly standing up.

Ryan smiles when he grabbed her hand and she didn't let go. They walked over to her vehicle, and Ryan got in the driver's side because Natalia was in no condition to be behind the wheel.

As he drove away from the lab building, Natalia remained silent, her eyes drifting out the window. Ryan frowns, he hated seeing Natalia like this. That afternoon was hard enough with her almost shooting Horatio and himself. He would never hold her against it though, she was hypnotised after all.

The thing he hated is he couldn't tell her she fired her gun a couple times. But he promised Horatio she would never know. Ryan hated keeping things from Natalia, but if it was for a good reason he would have to try keeping these things to himself.

"You going to be okay Talia?" he asked her, she turned to him showing a blank expression then she turned back outside the window.

"I'll um... take that as a no," he gulps, and continued driving in silence.

About ten minutes later he pulled up to her house. Ryan shut off the car, and got out of it, soon opening the passenger's side to let Natalia out.

The walk went slowly to her front door. They both stood frozen, when Ryan spoke up.

"Um... you going to be okay by yourself?"

She just stands there looking at Ryan.

"If you need me for anything just give me a call," he told her placing a hand on her left shoulder. He nods, and turned around to leave. He was even off the porch yet when he heard Natalia say something.

"Don't go," she frowned.

"Okay," he nods stepping closer to her.

Before he said something else, Natalia threw her arms around Ryan, digging her face into the crook of his neck, and started crying.

He instantly wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back.

As soon as the tears started subsiding quite a while later, Ryan kissed the top of her head.

"You want to head inside?" he pulls back, but only slightly.

She nods, slowly unlocking her door and both entered.

"I'm helpless aren't I?" she whispers.

"Of course not Natalia," he replies, placing a hand on her cheek, his thumb carressing it gently.

"I actually started believing what that woman was saying. I felt helpless, especially her talking about... um..." she pauses, not wanting to say his name. Tears quickly welled up in her eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry you had to go through that. With him."

"I can't do this anymore Ryan."

"Do what?"

"Pretend everything is going to be fine. I have no guy I want to confide in a relationship. When I tried going out with Jesse, he stood me up. I'll just be alone forever, always fretting that I'm going to get hurt again. How he treated me."

"How he treated you was horrible Natalia, but you can't lose faith in all guys. They aren't all like that."

"I know," she frowns, wiping her wet cheeks. "But no one deserves me."

"You deserve anyone Natalia. You are a nice caring, and gorgeous woman. Guys would be stupid to want to mess up things with you."

"Thanks for trying to help," she sighs.

"I mean it Natalia. Some guy will know how to keep you happy and unharmed."

"Maybe I'm just not noticing that I have people that I love there's Walter, Eric, Horatio, Calleigh and... you," she stops as she said his name.

"See. You don't have to look that far for someone who wants to be with you."

"I doubt I would go out with any of them though."

"Except you already dated Eric."

"Don't remind me," she smiled, making Ryan chuckle a little bit.

"Now there's that beautiful smile."

"Thanks Ryan, thanks for everything you've done for me," she pulls him into a tight hug.

He placed his forehead on hers. Natalia's eyes raise up so she's looking into Ryan's. A slow blush came creeping on Ryan's face. She slowly brings her arms around his neck, bringing him close.

Seconds later their lips had connected and there was a spark between them. The kiss started slow and then got more passionate when Natalia's tongue slipped passed his lips it started to explore his mouth.

About a minute later, Natalia pulls away from his mouth.

"I'm um... sorry I don't know what I've gotten my..." she got stopped when Ryan kissed her again.

"You've been rambling a lot today," Ryan grins.

"Sorry."

"It's cute for you," his face beams, he took her hand and led her to the couch.

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and kissed her neck.

"Thanks for not leaving me all to myself."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I think I will be for a while now," she grinned kissing his cheek.

"So, you want to watch a movie now, or not whatever you want is fine by me."

"It doesn't matter to me much, just being here right now with someone is good enough."

"Me too Talia," he wraps his arm around her shoulder. "Me too."

* * *

_**Okay so did you like my first attempt at Ryan/Natalia, hoped you enjoyed if you want more of this couple from me all you have to do is ask :) please and thank you**_


End file.
